lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
ビーイング作品一覧 (2016)
1月6日 :3776「生徒の本業」（シングル）…11位（月間50位）、初動6300枚（計7200枚）、BE :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「RAISE A FIST」（ミニアルバム）…29位、初動2350枚（計3400枚）、BE :Zaien Lily「四月のブルー」（シングル）…12位、初動6200枚（計6800枚）、BE/PU :Raptor 9「redo」（ミニアルバム）…20位、初動3400枚（計5800枚）、BE/ZA ;1月13日 :稲葉浩志「羽」（シングル）…1位（月間3位）、初動88700枚（計127200枚）、BE/VA :CHROTO「BEST」（ベストアルバム）…17位、初動4400枚（計6900枚）、BE/ZA :BERRY BUTTON「BERRY BUTTON」（ミニアルバム）…18位、初動4300枚（計6100枚）、BE :Sistar「Timearound」（シングル）…10位、初動4400枚（計5200枚）、BE :滴草由実「THE EXCLUSIVE」（ミニアルバム）…67位、BE/NO ;1月20日 :松本梨香「XY&Z」（シングル）…11位、初動4200枚（計5000枚）、BE/ZA :セプテンバーミー「Godspeed you!」（ミニアルバム）…22位、初動3300枚（計6300枚）、BE/PU ★ :オールドローズ「Merry Lou」（シングル）…20位、初動2500枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU :植田真梨恵「スペクタクル」（シングル）…21位、初動2450枚（計2700枚）、GZ :ANTWERP feat. 藤井洋一朗「-VENUS-」（シングル）…109位、300枚、GZ/DGO ;1月27日 :Cherry Hearts「スノーレター」（シングル）…14位（月間33位）、初動10300枚（計10900枚）、BE :THE GROOVERS「UNDER THE FOGGY MOON」（シングル）…41位、初動2400枚（計2900枚）、BE/ZA :ピュアレモン「ピュアレモン」（アルバム）…40位、初動2450枚（計4800枚）、BE :doa「FREEDOM×FREEDOM」（アルバム）…63位、GZ :-真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ「十六夜」（シングル）…171位、GZ/CR ;2月3日 :LAPiS LiGHT「恋情の雪」（シングル）…20位、初動3900枚（計4700枚）、BE/WC :CREA「GO+AHEAD」（シングル）…29位、初動1900枚（計2200枚）、BE/PU ;2月10日 :新山詩織「隣の行方」（シングル）…21位、初動3100枚（計4300枚）、BE :ZARD「ZARD Forever Best ～25th Anniversary～」（ベストアルバム）…4位（月間5位）、初動99000枚（計182100枚）、BE :シギ「砂時計」（シングル）…26位、2600枚（計3400枚）、BE/ZA :コルベッツ「Danger City (Version 2015)」（シングル）…34位、初動1750枚（計2100枚）、BE/NO ;2月17日 :高原由妃「YUKI TAKAHARA」（カバーアルバム）…80位、BE :GiMMiC KNOTE「白紙の街に、」（ミニアルバム）…28位、初動2400枚（計4800枚）、BE/PU :TORNADE-GRENADE「LOVERUPTION」（アルバム）…47位、初動1450枚（計2800枚）、BE/ZA :E☆XYZ「E☆XYZ」（ミニアルバム）…114位、GZ/DGO ;2月24日 :ViCTiM「ゼロサム・ゲーム/ノン・ゼロサム・ゲーム」（シングル）…26位、初動4300枚（計5300枚）、BE ★ :LILI LIMIT「＃apieceofcake」（アルバム）…33位、初動2400枚（計5000枚）、BE/PU :Phonon「スイングバイ」（シングル）…27位、初動4250枚（計4900枚）、BE/PU :ロケット団（ムサシ・コジロウ・ニャース）「ロケット団団歌」（シングル）…33位、初動3400枚（計4000枚）、BE/PR（ポケットモンスター XY&Z） :少年記「TIMELESS」（ミニアルバム）…51位、初動1800枚（計2700枚）、GZ/CR ;3月2日 :矢島舞依「Vampires' masquerade」（アルバム）…25位、初動3000枚（計5600枚）、BE :pinky poker「CALL!!!!」（シングル）…38位、初動1800枚（計2700枚）、BE :田村直美「FOREVER DREAM」（シングル）…47位、初動1350枚（計1700枚）、BE/NO ;3月9日 :蓮花「Don't Cry」（シングル）…72位、BE :MAGIC FEELING「Happy Wedding」（シングル）…24位、初動2300枚（計3900枚）、BE/PU :ircle「光の向こうへ」（シングル）…8位、初動14000枚（計16600枚）、BE/PU :THE LEAPS「地獄の果てからこんにちは」（シングル）…25位、初動2250枚（計3100枚）、BE/ZA ;3月16日 :久松史奈「LiBERTY」（アルバム）…43位、初動1450枚（計2300枚）、BE/NO :アンティック-珈琲店-「JIBUN」（シングル）…12位、初動6300枚（計7700枚）、BE/WC :ENTHRALLS「ロンリーガール」（シングル）…14位、初動4900枚（計5600枚）、BE/PU ;3月23日 :La PomPon「運命のルーレット廻して/サヨナラは始まりの言葉」（シングル）…12位、初動9800枚（計10900枚）、BE :ATHENA「透明なキモチ」（シングル）…60位、BE :AKIHIDE「ふるさと」（インストアルバム）…66位、BE/ZA :Bug Me Not「My Revolution」（シングル）…92位、GZ/DGO ★ ;3月30日 :LIPSELECT「All My Loving」（アルバム）…28位、初動2100枚（計3300枚）、BE :やもとなおこ「この世界には何も」（シングル）…25位、初動3100枚（計3900枚）、BE :mana「悲劇のヒーロー」（シングル）…28位、初動2400枚（計2900枚）、BE/ZA :三上枝織「Stand by」（シングル）…30位、初動1950枚（計2200枚）、BE/ZA ★ :黒木渚「原点怪奇/懺悔録」（シングル）…18位、初動5200枚（計6600枚）、BE/ZA ;4月6日 :松本孝弘「enigma」（インストアルバム）…4位（月間12位）、初動22000枚（計27300枚）、BE/VA :sylph emew「アンコントローラブル」（ミニアルバム）…24位、初動2000枚（計3500枚）、BE :ALTERNATIVE MEDICINE「COVERS」（カバーアルバム）…29位、初動1600枚（計2400枚）、BE/PU :MONTBLANC「LOVE LOVE LOVE」（シングル）…17位、初動3800枚（計5200枚）、BE/ZA :GiNkS「GiNkS」（アルバム）…110位、GZ/DGO :-真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ「繋がりたい」（ミニアルバム）…118位、GZ/CR ;4月13日 :ORANGE PORT「Hello! World：D」（アルバム）…9位（月間30位）、初動8600枚（計9900枚）、BE :Qaijff「after world」（アルバム）…6位（月間19位）、初動17000枚（計18900枚）、BE :Jumpin'「Jumpin'」（シングル）…21位、初動2800枚（計3600枚）、BE :pinky doodle poodle「KEEPだったのに…」（シングル）…18位、初動4300枚（計5900枚）、BE/NO :CICADA「Loud Clours」（ミニアルバム）…18位、初動5200枚（計5900枚）、BE/PU ;4月20日 :Cherry Hearts「Cherry Hearts」（アルバム）…19位、初動3900枚（計6300枚）、BE :A Month of Sundays「A Month of Sundays」（アルバム）…25位、初動2400枚（計3500枚）、BE :Chelsy「ESCAPE ON THE WEEKEND」（アルバム）…24位、初動2450枚（計3800枚）、BE/PU :PINCH COX「NOISY」（シングル）…28位、初動2850枚（計4500枚）、BE/PU :Purple Stone「歌舞伎町バタフライ」（アルバム）…51位、初動1350枚（計1800枚）、GZ/RO ;4月27日 :松本蘭「Romance」（インストアルバム）…179位、BE :CJ Li「Been Playing」（シングル）…40位、初動1850枚（計2900枚）、BE/ZA :JEANIST「We Don't Stop」（シングル）…41位、初動1800枚（計3400枚）、BE/ZA ;5月4日 :焚吐「ふたりの秒針」（シングル）…47位、初動880枚（計1700枚）、BE :doriko feat. 初音ミク「finale」（ミニアルバム）…75位、BE :松本梨香「Z」（アルバム）…19位、初動2800枚（計4400枚）、BE/ZA :勝田一樹「VISUALIZE」（インストアルバム）…127位、BE/ZA :LAPiS LiGHT「LAPiS LiGHT」（アルバム）…18位、初動2850枚（計4900枚）、BE/WC ;5月11日 :3776「春が来た」（シングル）…16位（月間43位）、初動8100枚（計9900枚）、BE :Bray me「one stage」（ミニアルバム）…23位、初動2000枚（計4200枚）、BE/PU :高木正典（おい、そこの道あけろ）「まっすぐ」（アルバム）…22位、初動2050枚（計4400枚）、BE/PU :おい、そこの道あけろ「永遠へ」（シングル）…23位、初動3300枚（計4200枚）、BE/PU :MUSCLE ATTACK「HERCULES ROAD」（アルバム）…147位、BE/ZA ;5月18日 :倉田冬樹「Tyrannosaurus」（アルバム）…114位、BE/ZA :d-project（長戸大幸プロジェクト）「d-project with ZARD」（アルバム）…33位、初動1930枚（計2800枚）、GZ :森川七月「『J』～Sentimental Cover～」（カバーアルバム）…164位、GZ :Hachi/Hatch,「ゴメイザ」（ミニアルバム）…68位、GZ/DGO ;5月25日 :シュガーパレード「花/Melody」（シングル）…32位、初動4300枚（計5000枚）、BE :Phonon「夕闇日記」（ミニアルバム）…25位、初動2950枚（計3900枚）、BE/PU :Zaien Lily「幻」（シングル）…17位、初動7800枚（計9500枚）、BE/PU :セレナ（CV：牧口真幸）「ドリドリ」（シングル）…12位（月間35位）、初動14800枚（計18100枚）、BE/PR（ポケットモンスターXY&Z） :ANCIENT MYTH「Aberration」（アルバム）…24位、初動3000枚（計4700枚）、BE/WC :川島だりあ「LIFE=NOW」（アルバム）…32位、初動2100枚（計2400枚）、BE/ZA ;6月1日 :安良波明里「MEIRI ALAHA」（アルバム）…25位、初動2700枚（計4600枚）、BE ;6月8日 :黒木渚「ふざけんな世界、ふざけろよ」（シングル）…10位（月間40位）、初動7400枚（計8500枚）、BE/ZA :田村直美「Pearly Gate II」（アルバム）…32位、初動2200枚（計4200枚）、BE/NO :Caos Caos Caos「アラサーガール」（シングル）…GZ :森丘直樹「Eclipse」（インストアルバム）…GZ/DGO ;6月15日 :DAIGO「K S K」（シングル）…6位（月間19位）、初動13300枚（計16500枚）、BE/ZA :BERRY BUTTON「乙女ロマンス」（シングル）…14位、初動5500枚（計6500枚）、BE :PARANOIZ「百花繚乱」（シングル）…16位、初動4400枚（計5100枚）、BE/WC :ANIKi「Parallel Universe」（シングル）…102位、GZ :黒姫の夢遊病「リィザ」（シングル）…44位、初動1000枚（計1400枚）、GZ/CR ★ ;6月22日 :A応P「Cotona MODE」（シングル）…13位（月間31位）、初動10000枚（計11300枚）、BE/PR :セプテンバーミー「ぐらぐら」（シングル）…27位、初動4100枚（計4800枚）、BE/PU :Earls Court「Earls Court」（アルバム）…28位、初動3300枚（計5400枚）、BE/PU :白日ノ夢「事例04-ナイン-」（シングル）…51位、初動1400枚（計1700枚）、GZ/CR ★ :E☆XYZ「Mr.Crazy」（シングル）…90位、GZ/DGO ;6月29日 :新山詩織「あたしはあたしのままで/恋の中」（シングル）…15位、初動3950枚（計4800枚）、BE :ENTHRALLS「あたらしい女の子」（シングル）…16位、初動3900枚（計4600枚） :ORANGE PORT「TRIGGER」（シングル）…8位、初動8600枚（計10200枚）、BE :doa「HERO」（シングル）…45位、初動1050枚（計1500枚）、GZ ;7月6日 :矢島舞依「覚醒JINX/Masquerade」（シングル）…12位、初動12000枚（計13100枚）、BE :植田真梨恵「ふれたら消えてしまう」（シングル）…32位、初動3000枚（計3800枚）、GZ :Bug Me Not「RED」（シングル）…82位、GZ/DGO :真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ-「悪いのはバンドマン」（シングル）…94位、GZ/CR ;7月13日 :シトロン（CV：梶裕貴）「キラキラ」（シングル）…22位、初動1900枚（計5300枚）、BE/PR（ポケットモンスターXY&Z） :コルベッツ「抱きしめても泣き止まない」（シングル）…23位、初動1850枚（計3600枚）、BE/ZA :mana「お酒を飲んでごめんなさい」（シングル）…24位、初動1800枚（計2400枚）、BE/ZA :THE LEAPS「ツーピース!」（アルバム）…22位、初動3200枚（計5300枚）、BE/ZA :石井卓とジョン中村「World's Owner」（シングル）…25位、初動1750枚（計2000枚）、BE/PU ;7月20日 :焚吐「人生は名伏しがたい」（シングル）…51位、初動1250枚（計2200枚）、BE :滴草由実「Long Way To Go」（シングル）…61位、BE/NO ;7月27日 :VALSHE「RIOT」（ミニアルバム）…18位、初動4500枚（計5400枚）、BE :やもとなおこ「Journey」（ミニアルバム）…28位、2450枚（計3400枚）、BE :MECHANICAL TEDDY「HAPPY DEAD CORSTER」（アルバム）…32位、初動2140枚（計2700枚）、BE/ZA ;8月3日 :pertorika「Starting Line」（シングル）…18位、初動7200枚（計8600枚）、BE/PU :SHE IS SUMMER「ラブリー・フラストレーションEP」（ミニアルバム）…47位、初動1180枚（計2600枚）、BE/ZA ;8月10日 :大黒摩季「Higher↑↑Higher↑↑」（シングル）…28位、初動2600枚（計3400枚）、BE :Qaijff「夜を待って」（シングル）…17位、初動5050枚（計8100枚）、BE :THE LIPSMAX「Lip Chups」（アルバム）…26位、初動1550枚（計3100枚）、BE/ZA :高橋美佳子「YOU!!!!」（シングル）…27位、初動2650枚（計4300枚）、BE/ZA :The Girl Brass「Summer!!」（インストアルバム）…136位、BE/ZA ;8月17日 :pinky poker「恋の12歳」（シングル）…15位（月間49位）、初動8500枚（計11300枚）、BE :Jumpin'「＃おもてなしRAINBOW」（シングル）…22位、初動5350枚（計6900枚）、BE :A応P「A応P」（アルバム）…1位（月間1位）、初動251600枚（計256300枚）、BE/PR :シギ「共犯者」（シングル）…26位、初動4600枚（計6000枚）、BE/ZA :Purple Stone「パニックパニック!」（シングル）…34位、初動2800枚（計3600枚）、GZ/CR ;8月24日 :But by Fall「Into the Sky」（ミニアルバム）…36位、1500枚（計2000枚）、BE/PU :夏蓮「KAREN」（アルバム）…21位、初動2600枚（計3700枚）、BE :ANTWERP「ANTWERP II」（ミニアルバム）…113位、GZ/DGO :少年記「少年記」（ベストアルバム）…43位、初動1150位（計1400枚）、GZ/CR :黒姫の夢遊病「純黒のジャッジメント」（シングル）…50位、初動2400枚（計3700枚）、GZ/CR ;8月31日 :ATHENA「ATHENA」（ミニアルバム）…45位、初動1080枚（計1600枚）、BE :doriko feat. 初音ミク「doriko BEST 2008-2016」（ベストアルバム）…26位、初動1950枚（計3500枚）、BE :藤原いくろう「Piano Anthology ～melody of LUNA SEA～」（カバーアルバム）…131位、BE :川村礼美「E Yeah Yo」（シングル）…51位、初動1800枚（計2500枚）、BE :白日ノ夢「白き記憶」（アルバム）…44位、初動1090枚（計1900枚）、GZ/CR ;9月7日 :La PomPon「思い出の九十九里浜/恋のB・G・M ～イマハ、カタオモイ～」（シングル）…6位（月間28位）、初動14400枚（計15900枚）、BE :黒木渚「灯台」（シングル）…11位、初動6500枚（計7200枚）、BE/ZA :松本梨香&近藤房之助「ピカチュウのうた」（シングル）…15位、初動5800枚（計6100枚）、BE/PR :Chelsy「Kite」（シングル）…16位、初動5700枚（計5900枚）、BE/PU :Hachi/Hatch,「夏の花火と恋と夢」（シングル）…51位、1400枚、GZ/DGO ;9月14日 :3776「3776を聞かない理由があるとすれば」（アルバム）…11位（月間28位）、初動9600枚（計10600枚）、BE :アンティック-珈琲店-「熱くなれ/生きるための3秒ルール」（シングル）…24位、初動4100枚（計4700枚）、BE/WC :ircle「光の向こうへ」（ミニアルバム）…7位（月間12位）、初動19000枚（計20900枚）、初動BE/PU :Zaien Lily「Zaien Lily」（アルバム）…23位、初動2600枚（計2900枚）、BE/PU :ALTERNATIVE MEDICINE「You're My Fear, My Dear」（シングル）…20位、初動5000枚（計6700枚）、BE/PU ;9月21日 :セプテンバーミー「絶対的未来奇譚」（アルバム）…8位（月間33位）、初動6700枚（計8500枚）、BE/PU :A応P「希望TRAVELER」（シングル）…12位（月間42位）、初動8600枚（計10500枚）、BE/PR :-真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ「仕切りが嫌い」（ミニアルバム）…95位、GZ/CR :ワンダ（CV：山口勝平）「サンバ de ワンダ」（シングル）…106位、BE/PR（カミワザ・ワンダ） :田村直美 with Tempack riverside rock'n roll band「Tempack riverside rock'n roll band II」（アルバム）…33位、初動1650枚（計2400枚）、BE/NO ;9月28日 :Sistar「没我愛」（ミニアルバム）…25位、初動3000枚（計4700枚）、BE :ORANGE POST REASON「BLUE」（アルバム）…50位、初動1350枚（計2300枚）、BE/PU :Phonon「ひいろ」（シングル）…24位、初動3700枚（計5400枚）、BE/PU ;10月5日 :Femtocell「Reveal」（シングル）…17位、初動4900枚（計6500枚）、BE/ZA :KIYO*SEN（大高清美、川口千里）「Trick or Treat」（インストアルバム）…58位、BE/ZA ;10月12日 :PINCH COX「AWAKE」（アルバム）…29位、初動1900枚、BE/PU :植田真梨恵「夢のパレード」（シングル）…28位、初動2400枚（計3600枚）、GZ ;10月19日 :UMI☆KUUN「幸福ダンス」（シングル）…72位、BE :石井卓とジョン中村「Fine,thank you,and you?」（ミニアルバム）…BE/PU :MAGIC FEELING「RAINBOW」（アルバム）…BE/PU :Bray me「雨フレバ虹」（シングル）…20位、初動5300枚、BE/PU :pinky doodle poodle「GET IT OUT」（アルバム）…BE/NO ;10月26日 :焚吐「トーキョーカオス e.p.」（ミニアルバム）…BE :DIMENSION「29」（インストアルバム）…BE/ZA :JEANIST「ずっとずっと」（シングル）…BE/ZA :V.A.「ポケットモンスター XY&Z キャラソンベスト」（コンピレーションアルバム）…BE/PR :E☆XYZ「OASIS」（ミニアルバム）…GZ/DGO ;11月2日 :LOUDNESS「LOUDNESS BUDDHA ROCK 1997-1999」（ベストアルバム）…BE/VA :ENTHRALLS「TEXTURE,MOISTURE」（アルバム）…BE/PU :黒姫の夢遊病「旅立ちの輪夢曲」（ミニアルバム）…GZ/CR ;11月9日 :CREA「5」（セルフカバーアルバム）…BE/PU :ポルカドットスティングレイ「テレキャスターストライプ」（シングル）…BE/PU :A応P「あのね、キミだけに」（シングル）…BE/PR :CJ Li「Gone, Gone, Gone」（シングル）…BE/ZA ;11月16日 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「Do it」（シングル）…BE :BERRY BUTTON「Thank you very much」（シングル）…BE :Sensation「Sensation IV」（インストアルバム）…GZ/DGO ;11月23日 :大黒摩季「Greatest Hits 1991-2016 ～All Singles + ～」（ベストアルバム）…BE :真行寺恵里「明日へのrun away -Version 2016-」（シングル）…BE/NO :川島だりあ「眩しいほど綺麗になったね」（シングル）…BE/ZA :青紀ひかり「Otokouta... Midnight in the Rain」（カバーアルバム）…GZ ;11月30日 :新山詩織「ファインダーの向こうへ」（アルバム）…BE :mana「3年3か月」（アルバム）…BE/ZA :森本美紀「止まらないメリーゴーランド」（シングル）…GZ :真天地開闢集団-ジグザグ-「オキニ／オキラ」（シングル）…GZ/CR ;12月7日 :Qaijff「snow traveler」（シングル）…BE :3776「カードリーダー」（シングル）…BE :久松史奈「JET -SINGLE COLLECTION LIVE TOUR 2015-」（ライブアルバム）…BE/NO ;12月14日 :GiMMiC KNOTE「タイトル未定」（シングル）…BE/PU :コルベッツ「SELF COVER BEST ～ENERGY～」（アルバム）…BE/ZA :植田真梨恵「ロンリーナイト マジックスペル」（アルバム）…GZ :ANIKi「Parallel Universe」（ミニアルバム）…GZ ;12月21日 :A Month of Sundays「Froh Flow」（ミニアルバム）…BE :V.A.「POCKET MONSTER XY&Z THE BEST」（コンピレーションアルバム）…BE/PR :シギ「叫・仮面の告白」（シングル）…BE/ZA 補足 *BE - Being Music Entertainment *BE/VA - VERMILLION RECORDS *BE/PU - pure：infinity *BE/WC - White Cafe *BE/NO - NORTHERN MUSIC *BE/ZA - ZAIN RECORDS *BE/PR - PIKACHU RECORDS *BE/BIG - ZAIN RECORDS/BIG MF *GZ - GIZA studio *GZ/DGO - D-GO *GZ/CR - CRIMZON 初動・累計売り上げはあくまでも推定のものです。上記にあげた作品は全て音楽CDで出したものです。ただ、ダミー歴史なので鵜吞みは決してしないでください。 カテゴリ:ビーイングのディスコグラフィ（フィクション）